in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Characters I'd Love to See in IaLR!
I'm doing this blog post since I mostly don't know how to roleplay canon characters properly. Video Games Super Mario/Yoshi/Donkey Kong/Wario *Wart - Man, Wart would be honestly a neat choice as a IaLR villain. Since we've already got Bowser, why not him as well? Another reason is a bit of a nostalgic touch; this guy first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2/Doki Doki Panic, which was released way back in the 80's. *Aqualea - I believe that Aqualea the mermaid is an underrated character, since she's appeared only once so far. It'll be nice to see her return in this roleplay series as a villain. Plus, we don't have that much mermaids in IaLR, aside from Cala Maria and perhaps a few others. *Goombella - Honestly I'd love Paper Mario to have more representation in IaLR, so Goombella would be a good choice. *Vivian - Same thing with Goombella *Mary O. - Would be an acceptable character even though to some people it's weird since she only appeared in Super Mario Maker (and its 3DS port). *Whomp King - It'll be nice if we had recurring bosses appearing in IaLR. And what if we called them the "Mario Bosses?" *Goomboss - Same thing with Whomp King *Gooper Blooper - Same thing with the aforementioned two *Burt the Bashful - Same thing with the aforementioned three The Legend of Zelda *Zelda - If we already have Peach, Daisy and Rosalina in IaLR, why not Zelda too? I mean, she could be the next Nintendo Princess to be in IaLR. Fire Emblem *Lyn - I don't really have a good reason for Lyn, so; Why not? *Ike - I was going to introduce this guy, but I never got around to it. And I'm not gonna bother attempting to use him again, so I'd rather see Ike being roleplayed by someone else. Kid Icarus *Magnus - Why not? Xenoblade *Rex - We absolutely don't have any Xenoblade reps, so... *Pyra - Same thing with Rex Mega Man *Mega Man - If Mario, Sonic and Spyro are in IaLR, then why isn't anybody giving Mega Man some love? I mean, him, Mario and Sonic appeared all together in SSB4 and SSBU. Super Smash Bros. *Galleom - We already have Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Galeem and Dharkon, so why not Galleom too? Shantae *Twitch - Man, in my eyes, she'd be a cool pick. She's also another Shantae villain. *Vinegar - Same thing with Twitch Terraria *Queen Bee - Why can't we have a giant bee as a villain? Queen Bed honestly sounds pretty wicked to me. Also, we already have Duke Fishron, Golem and Moon Lord in IaLR. *Party Girl - Just give this NPC a random name, and there you go; a character based off a friendly NPC! *Mechanic - Same thing with the Party Girl *Nurse - Same thing with the aforementioned two *Dryad - Same thing with the aforementioned three, also possibly make her outift less suggestive. Skullgirls *Parasoul - Although Parasoul was going to be introduced twice, she should be introduced especially when you learn that only Umbrella is in IaLR and not Parasoul. *Valentine - Just make her outfit less suggestive and things will be better. Too many suggestive things can eventually raise the age ratings of the roleplay and stories...I guess? We're trying to keep it PG-PG13. *Filia - Would be an interesting character - if she is roleplayed by Jelo, then I may see her as a friend of Gerald. *Mrs. Fortune - An unique character to put in IaLR - she's a cat-human, I guess. Another reason shared for all of the above Skullgirls characters - we don't have that much representation aside from Umbrella. TV Adventure Time Moon Snail's going to kill me. *Ice King - He'd be kinda like a compartment of Bowser in IaLR, and speaking of Bowser, I'd like to see him team up with Simon. *Princess Bubblegum - Why can't we have this princess without the Ice King? Like, come on, Ice King kidnaps her many times. Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Pony Head - I'm quite surprised no one picked this character up yet, since she's often shown a lot with Star. The Loud House *Clyde McBride - He's Lincoln's best friend, so why not? *Ronnie Anne - She's kinda like a compartment of Lincoln, even though the latter already has an actual one, so it'd be cool to see Ronnie. Teen Titans Yes, I'm aware that the Teen Titans have their comics, but the Titans I'm talking about are based on the original Teen Titans animated show (no, not Teen Titans Go!). Note that this won't list all of the Titans. *Starfire - We should at least have some DC reps in IaLR some time. *Raven - Same thing with Starfire So, that's it! Any characters YOU want to see in IaLR? Post your ideas in the comments below! YA-HOOO! 04:57, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts